User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ = Welcome'''= Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. JohnyHalliwell Do we all notice how "JohnyHalliwell" is only complaining about and changing the edits I make? Gee,I wonder who else was constantly doing that?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : I do notice that. It is not Glenn. He aint editing anymore. And if it was he would tell me. Dont be so paranoid (=D) Jokes. I will follow his behaviour okay ;-) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Slider Gallery Hey Khan. So I was looking at the Harry Potter and Twilight wikis, and I noticed that they had slider galleries, and I was wondering if you thought about putting them on our wiki? I put it on my personal wiki, so if you needed help with it, I could help you.Shanebeckam 07:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Could you? Because I tried here, and it did not work so well. If you could do it, then paste on my talk and I will then put it on the main page. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 10:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature~ Here's hoping this works. I copied your signature and tried customising it to fit me Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 14:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : Looks good. I don't mind by the way ;-) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Did you compare the references? 18:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: And ? 19:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Still does not work ='( --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Tyler Weaver I don't know what he's doing but it seems like either him or someone else deleted the rest of his comments on his talk page. I hope those names on his Infobox are not real family members cause it isn't safe at all. I think he even changed his age on the infobox too. He did change his age, to exactly four years ahead, making him twelve. I'm not sure if those names are real, but incase they are, I deleted them from his page. I know it's against the rules to change another user's page, but I figured this is a special situation.Shanebeckam 21:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : This is a very special situation. He erased the age thing on his talk page then changed his age. It is obvious by his photo that he is 8. I will deal with it =) --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :: They are two different users we are talking about. Just realised. The one who is 8 is JoshWeaver not TylerWeaver. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: They are brothers! --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: I think there doing what my sister is doing to the Wiki(not this one, the Cat Warriors thing)They like making an account and editing the Infobox, but will not go on again or edit, I don't think they will even notice the messages. ::::: Yeah because that 8 year old (JoshWeaver) does not edit anymore :@ --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 18:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I don't think that gallery slideshow thingy looks good on the main page, it makes the photos look squashed >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 02:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Well it is a good idea because it shows multiple images. The picture frame only accepts images by 673 and 410px so that is why the look squashed. In my opinion the only one that looks squashed is the "Mortal Enemies" one =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, the photos look blurry, and basically all the photo that are in it, are already on page, so basically there duplicates >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 00:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: It honestly does not bother me, but it is up to you. You can add different images but they will all look blurry. What I do say though is that it '''must be that slider gallery. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't get why that slider gallery has to be there. It makes the Main Page look crowded and tacky. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Because other wikis have it, and it is fun because it stores more information then our logo. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 16:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you want, I could work on making pictures that look good in the size. Shanebeckam 20:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: That would be good thanks. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, but I really don't think we need to be like other wiki's. Sure it might look nice on other ones, but here it doesnt, and it makes the Main Page colums not add up propely, so therefor one side is longer then the other. I saw the Harry Potter Wiki has it, but I don't think we need it, unless we change the home page around it'll just look tacky for now. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 01:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Zac you are the expert when it comes to that Main Page, you can move things around, all I want is that Slider, you can even change the images if you want, but I do want that slider. To change the image slide, go to that Pixlr website I gave you =D --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:59, December 8, 2010 (UT ::::: I thought Glenn was the Main Page expert. xD Wait, how do I change the Image slide on that? x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Just click edit and it will be in --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Header's Colour Hey there! I think Wiki's Header colour should be blue or I don't know, some darker colour, because this is toooo light for my eyes and it is little garish @_@' . Can it look something like this? So...? 12:47, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : It wont be christmasy then =( --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda liked it the way it was. :: Ohh god. Who do I decide then? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 07:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Blog Looky here --> User blog:OracleForever/Creating and running a bot - !! IMPORTANT !! -- 16:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Arrow Thing Have you seen the arrow that appears on the side of infoboxes? When it appears it creates a huge gap at the start of the article. The article is fine until the blue wikia banner appears at the top and bottom of the screen. Is this something that can be corrected?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, now it doesn't do it.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Slider So I fixed it. x) How does it look? This is the original one. 'Note: The text won't actually be behind the photos like what is shown on here, it's just the way your talk page is done. ' 2 Slide.jpg|Mortal Enemies |link=Mortal Enemies |linktext=The latest 'Charmed Comic' Slide 1.jpg|Featured Article|link=Witch Trial|linktext=Our featured article this month is... Slide 3.jpg|Featured Image|link=Protection Ring|linktext=The Featured Image Article is... Slide 4.png|Votings|link=http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Charmed_Wiki|linktext=Click 'Read more' to vote for next months Article, Video etc... This is the new one. Mortal_Enemiees.png|Mortal Enemies|link=Mortal Enemies |linktext=The latest 'Charmed Comic' 2x01-Sisterrrss.png|Featured Article|link=Witch Trial|linktext=Our featured article this month is... Ring-Victor.png|Featured Image|link=Protection Ring|linktext=The Featured Image Article is... Slide 4.png|Votings|link=http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Charmed_Wiki|linktext=Click 'Read more' to vote for next months Article, Video etc... Also, What do you think about this Image for next months background? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Okay slider is awesome. About the background you need to enlarge the images so there is not too many, because it looks busty. But that is all. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 15:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!! Annasean51 23:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki It's not that I or other users are against you. It is just that you are making unnecessary changes to this wiki so that you have more control - or that is how it appears to be. You want us all to report to you if we aren't going to be editing for a while, you are stripping admins and other users of their status that most of us have earned, you are undoing the titles bureaucrats and admins of this wiki over the past 5 years have given to devoted users. Like I said, it appears you are trying to make it so you have absolute control of this wiki; Reflective of this is how you say being manager makes you the most important person on this wiki. In my opinion, everyone on this wiki is equal, just because I am an admin, that doesn't make me better or more important than anyone else, I am no more important than a user who has made only 5 or 6 edits. When I say things like contributions to this wiki should be taken in account before promoting someone, that is because it shows how much they are devoted to this site. Users who edit alot and been an editor for a long time are clearly devoted to Charmed and this site, and in my opinion it is users who are long time editors who deserve promotions, not someone who just started editing a month or two ago. As I said, I am not against you personally at all, what makes me uneasy is how it appears you are trying to make yourself absolute controller of this wiki and that you feel you are the only one who matters on this wiki. Again, I am not saying this IS how you may feel, but it **appears** you do.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry I did not know. I will be a better "leader" of this wikia. It is not mine no, I just have to control it and keep it balanced. Inform me if I am going to continue doing so :). Admins are chosen through all Manager and Admin and Users control =). Your say does count. I don't. The votings ended. The demoters were going to get there rights back why do you not understand? It was just till there return, that is all. Period. But I stopped that now because I did not know so much fuss could happen. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) The Infernal Council Do you think that the Infernal Council and the Triad are the same? I thought in Season 3 Cole was ordered to watch and kill the sisters by the Triad. The demons that Cole killed in season 3 was a Triad was it not? But when they were killed 3 new demons replaced them as seen in season 8. I don't think the demons who were present at Cole and Phoebe's wedding and when the Seer tried to invoke the Source's powers were the Infernal Council. Is it ever stated they were? I just thought they were a group of powerful demons and dark priests performing the ritual.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes they are too different people. The Infernal Council are only seen in the finale of Season 2. I remember because one of the members had a yellow snake around his neck. Triad are made of three people Infernal are made of 5 (I think) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:56, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sanity Yeah that too. But I sort of act insane some times. Mostly because of my OCD, and lack of confidence. : I have OCD too, not like Light Switches on and off but things have to be straight and in there own space, everything has to be equal distant from one another. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) you said I can have user page, and you deleted it